11, 10, 9, 8, 7
by Reindeergames9000
Summary: The Doctor is regenerating for the 13th time, but this time its different.
1. Chapter 1

I was regenerating. For the 13th time. Yet it wasn't the end. It was a new beginning. My fellow time lords had just granted me a whole new regeneration cycle. But that time, it felt different. I looked down at my hands.

CRACK! It felt like a bolt of lightning went through me! My hands... they looked so familiar... I looked at Clara. She looked back at me, mouth agape. I dashed to the monitor, and stared at my reflection on the blank screen. Ten. I studied my face. Spiky brown hair, a slim face, and big brown eyes. "No, no, no,no, no!" I said to myself in that familiar voice, "This isn't right!"

"D-doctor, what's wrong...? Did it work...?" Clara said in a shaky voice.

"Well... yes, sort of, not really... you see... this is my 10th incarnation, and I was on my 11th or if you prefer 13th. So basically, I shouldn't be here. And yet I am! This is quite a mystery..." I said, trying to hide the nervousness in my tone.

"Well, Doctor, maybe this is only temporary, or maybe next time you'll turn into someone new." Clara said back.

"Your probably right Clara, it might just be a small mistake, sense I _have _broken one of the strictest time lord rules." CRACK!..."Oh no! I suddenly crave bananas!"

"D-doctor?"

"This might keep happening until I haven't been born at all!" I said.

"Lets just step outside and get a breath of fresh air, and try to figure this mess out." Clara said nervously. I nodded and pushed open the TARDIS doors. I was expecting the bitter cold air of Christmas, but instead I stood face to face with Rose Tyler. And we were back on Earth, Right in front of Rose's apartment.

"Doctor! Why have you locked me out then?" Rose said, "and who is this?" Rose looked at Clara, Clara looked at me, and I looked at Rose.

"This is not good. Everything else must be going back in time with me!" I said.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Rose said. I could hear the nervousness in her voice. Rose could take a hint, and she knew this was serious. "Rose, how long have you been waiting outside of the TARDIS for me?" I asked.

"About a minute, why?" Rose answered.

"That's about when I regenerated into my 9th form!" I said to Clara.

"Doctor, WHATS going on?" Rose pushed. I told Rose what was going on, but wasted no time. "This is not good." Rose said.

"Indeed." I said. "Any bright ideas?" I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. "Both of you grab my hands!"

CRACK!


	2. Chapter 2

Now, before anything else, I must introduce those of you who missed the 50th to Mr. Grumpy. He is the Doctors 9th form, but he doesn't like to talk about him. This doctor, (with some help from two other Doctors,) saved Gallifrey. Anyway, back to the story!

"Get into the TARDIS, now!" the three of us quickly hopped in the TARDIS,

just barely missing I blast from a dalek.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, noticing my appearance.

"We are in Gallifrey, in the middle of the time war." I reluctantly answered.

"WHAT?!" Rose said.

"No time to explain, have either of you thought of a plan yet?" I asked.

"Oh, I remember _you, _your Mr. Grumpy!" Clara said.

"You've met 'em?" Rose asked.

"Yes I have." Clara answered.

"_This _is why I hardly ever keep two companions around!" I said, suddenly getting slightly angry.

"See? Grumpy!" Clara said. "BOOM!" A large explosion from outside the TARDIS silenced us all.

"Now, we need to think of a plan befo-" "BAM!" The TARDIS doors flew open!

"EXTIRMINATE!"

"How did you get in here?! The doors were sealed shut!" I yelled at the dalek. Clara and Rose retreated to the back of the TARDIS. I grabbed my sonic and soniced the dalek until his head exploded. The loud sound attracted two other daleks who turned their heads and started heading right for the open whole in the TARDIS. "Hold on!" I ran back to the control panel and started punching in the coordinates for Earth. Anywhare on Earth would be fine now.

By now the sneaky little tin cans were almost to us. "Vworp, vworp,vworp!"

the TARDIS made its sound as we took off!

"Nooooo!" One of the daleks screeched as it flew out into the time vortex, and dissolved into dust. The other one how ever, had a tight grip.

I tor off one of my trainers and hurled it at the second dalek. It started to slip into the time vortex, but before it went, it shot at the control panel!

"Were going down!"


End file.
